


Sweet Nothings

by elseworlder



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, First Dates, First Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elseworlder/pseuds/elseworlder
Summary: Okay breathe. No big deal. He got this.Keep it simple. Play it cool.“Can you get me a coffee” his words came out in a rush, tripping over one another and entirely in the wrong order. Sunghoon flushed crimson, mentally cringing harder than he'd ever cringed before. That had sounded more like a threat than flirtation. “No, wait, sorry, I meant, couldIgetyoua coffee? Or tea?...or something? If you want, you don't have to, obviously– ”No, no stop talking. Just stop.He didn't evenlikecoffee. Or tea.––//just a sweet and soft heehoon college au
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

** 1\. HEESEUNG **

All he wanted was to eat his schnitzel in peace.

Just one schnitzel. In the grand scheme of things, this really was no momentous request.

Heeseung was seated at the window seat of Aunt May's Kitchen. It was pleasantly busy today, the place humming with eager customers goggling at the perfectly baked treats on display. A delectable fragrance of cupcakes wafted from the slightly ajar kitchen doors, drawing people forward as if in a trance. 

Heeseung smiled happily as his gaze wondered around aimlessly. He felt entirely at ease for the first time all day.

Today being the first day of the term meant the college entrance had been teeming with wide-eyed, disoriented and very giddy freshmen since far too early.

As the student representative, it had been his job to guide them in painstaking detail for the upcoming academic year. He'd been running marathons trying to organise and distribute timetables, dorm lists, club applications plus a thousand other documents. All while maintaining a professional, bright attitude as expected.

Now, nearly three hours later, he'd finally weaselled his way out of the freshman masses for a quick fifteen minute break. He'd legged it here, knowing it was the one place that would get rid of his stress like magic.

Good food worked miracles after all.

To say he was exhausted would be the understatement of the century. He was practically swaying by the time he reached his destination.

He'd been right. Now, curled up on the comfortable seat he felt a deep sense of contentment slowly easing the pressure away. 

Aunt May glided over to him a minute later, all smiles and hugs. She fussed over him like he was her own child, always.

Heeseung assured her he was well and she finally caved, giving him one of her heavenly schnitzels before leaving him with a pat on the head. He smiled fondly after her before turning his attention to the schnitzel in his grip. _Finally._ It smelled and looked like heaven, the crust a perfect gold. 

Smiling like a lovesick fool, he parted his lips to take a tantalising bite.

But just then a timid voice spoke from behind him, breaking the spell.

"Excuse me."

_NO!_

Heeseung moaned, about to tear up as he stared at his golden schnitzel. He'd been so close to devouring the thing.

Shoulders dropping, he released a long suffering sigh. It was most likely a determined freshman who'd somehow managed to find his hiding spot. But, duty first.

Working to get rid of a moody scowl, he tried to smooth his expression to professional courteousness.

Or well, he thought he did. It may have looked more like to a grimace but that couldn't be helped.

Heeseung turned to face the disruptive voice. 

Then all thoughts of schnitzels evaporated from his mind, just like that.

Standing before him was absolutely the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen.

Soft hazel eyes, creamy skin, perfectly shaped lips and strands of black hair glinting in the sunlight. He looked a year or two younger than himself, dressed meticulously in a fitted black turtleneck and loose grey pants. It seemed for all the world like he'd just stumbled straight out of a photoshoot.

It took a second or two longer for him to register the strangers sheepish expression and fidgeting fingers.

Heeseung shook his head to clear it. 

_Focus_.

"Hey, is everything okay?” he asked, trying to think of why the gorgeous stranger might have called for him. “Can I help you in anyway?"

"I'm- uh yes, I'll-" the boy stumbled over words. "You don't remember me, hyung?"

Taken aback, Heeseung opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say. 

Did he know him? Heeseung scrutinized the stranger's flawless features. It seemed unlikely that he'd forget someone as stunning as him. Borderline impossible. However after a solid minute of squinting like a grandfather, he still came up blank.

"I'm sorry, but I can't quite..." he trailed off, feeling bad, hands flapping around him like the wings of a restless bird. He felt oddly guilty consider he didn't even know this person.

The guy seemed to realise this and spoke up before Heeseung could, sparing him the misery.

"Oh, you don't, it's okay" he rushed. "it was a long time ago, I understand"

"Then, allow me to introduce myself again" he continued, smile soft and tentative. "I'm Park Sunghoon. We met a couple of years ago at the dance studio in Itaewon. I was one of the kids you tried teaching dance to back then. The extra clumsy one, do you remember?"

Heeseung's eyes widened in understanding. Now that he was thought about, he did seem familiar. But the Sunghoon from his memories had been a tiny, awkward child, perpetually following him around like a lost duckling. Looking at the young man in front of him, there was a clear semblance. 

Time had worked it's magic and soft baby chub was gone in place of well-defined features and a sharp jawline that could cut. He'd also grown tall, Heeseung realized with a start as he stood up, finding himself nearly eye-to-eye with Sunghoon.

"Hoonie" Heeseung marveled, somewhat in awe. "It really is you, wow."

"Hi again, Heeseung hyung"

Sunghoon stuck out his hand. Heeseung grinned, realising he wanted a handshake. The slightly outdated gesture was ridiculously endearing.

Surprising himself, he forwent the hand in favour of wrapping his arms tightly around the younger boy. Heeseung felt the latter freeze before promptly melting into the hug.

"I've missed you Sunghoon," Heeseung breathed, "It's so good to see you again.Really."

When he pulled back, Heeseung caught sight of a faint blush dusting the his cheeks. For some reason, it made him feel a strange, glowing pride. 

"I missed you too" Sunghoon mumbled, sounding achingly shy.

A familiar fondness warmed his chest, Heeseung smiled back happily. 

Then he had a thought, and his warm smile turned mischievous. He lifted a finger and pointed it a centimetre from Sunghoon's nose.

"Hey, what's that on your face?" Heeseung said, tilting his head as if confused.

He bit back a laugh as he witnessed Sunghoon going cross-eyed to follow his finger. 

"What? What is it?" Sunghoon said in a mortified whisper "don't tell me I have–"

"Here, let me see" Heeseung tutted, swatting away Sunghoon's hand.

"Oh my God, is that–"

Poor Sunghoon clutched at Heeseung's sleeve, clearly mortified. "What is it? Ketchup? Ice cream? Get it off please,"

"I'm afraid that I can't do"

"Why not?" Sunghoon whined.

(Adorable!)

"Because. It's–it's..." Heeseung paused for effect "Beauty stuck there"

Sunghoon blinked, stopping mid-whine. Then his eyes widened in realization.

"Ah hyung, _gross,_ " Sunghoon groaned, half heartedly shoving him away "that was absolutely terrible. Like seriously, so bad,"

"Nonsense, you fell for it didn't you?"

"I should've known" Sunghoon grumbled, fighting to keep a smile at bay. "you're still the same with the extra cheesy lines then."

"Yup, the very same," Heeseung confirmed proudly "you, on the other hand _have_ changed. Puberty hit someone like a truck because damn Sunghoon"

Heeseung whistled, eyeing him up and down suggestively. Sunghoon groaned yet again, placing his hands on either side of Heeseung's face to physically turn his head away from himself. 

Heeseung humoured him, making a big show of looking away while Sunghoon composed himself. The kid was too easily flustered.

Alright, maybe Heeseung was enjoying this more than he cared to admit.

Truthfully, Heeseung was surprised by the ease with which they clicked together. It had been years since they'd seen one another yet it didn't feel like that at all. Instead, he felt as if he'd known him all along. The same way in which the warmth of sunshine felt perfectly familiar on his skin.

Just then, a gentle autumn breeze blew through an open window. Heeseung watched, transfixed, as a tiny leaf twisted with it mid air, wavering for a second before elegantly descending on Sunghoon's head.

_A touch of fate._ As ridiculous as the thought was, it rooted itself in Heeseung's mind.

Sunghoon watched him, head tilted like a curious cat, oblivious to the golden leaf atop his head. 

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sunghoon asked, a hand darting to his face instinctively.

Heeseung cleared his throat, eyes dancing with mirth as he spoke, "You and I have a lot of catching up to do. Five years worth actually. Will you come with me?"

Heeseung extended his hand, an invitation for the beautiful times to come.


	2. Chapter 2

** 2\. SUNGHOON  **

"Will you come with me?"

"...No."

Sunghoon winced as the radiant smile wilted on Heeseung's face, leaving his mouth slightly agape. The extended hand dropped and the older's eye twitched once, twice and again. 

In any other circumstance, Sunghoon would have laughed at his comical expression but now was clearly not the time. It occurred to Sunghoon how horrible that came out.

"Oh no, no. I mean, yes- wait," Sunghoon rushed, cursing at his inability to communicate like a normal human "sorry, that came out terrible. I want to see you and talk with you so much. It's just that..."

Sunghoon scratched the nape of his neck, embarrassed again "It's my first day of college today and I'm already lost and desperately late. I'm actually sort of worried they'll think I've quit education and give my place to someone else and then I'll be very much screwed. So..." he trailed off sadly, willing Heeseung to understand. 

Thankfully he did.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier" Heeseung moaned, raising a hand to his heart "geez you came _this_ close to shattering my manly pride" 

Heeseung mimed a tiny little space between his index finger and thumb to illustrate his point.

"Good, you need someone to squash that 'manly pride' of yours, hyung. God only knows you have far too much of it" Sunghoon teased, grinning mischievously. He ducked the light smack of retaliation from Heeseung

"Brat," Heeseung grumbled, trying and failing to keep his face grumpy "but now that you mention it, I need to get back as well. I forgot that college existed for a minute there"

Sunghoon related more than ever. In fact, he'd forgotten everything else existed for a blissful minute. Everything _except_ for Heeseung.

Earlier he had stumbled into the bakery feeling miserably lost. Literally and metaphorically.

Moving to a big city had it's troubles. For a while now, Sunghoon had been feeling overwhelmed by the abrasive loudness of everything. Towering buildings and manic traffic and overflowing streets; it left him dizzy sometimes. Not to mention his complete inability to navigate the winding streets. Sunghoon, much to his despair, had discovered that he had all the map reading skills of a six year old. 

_It's just a matter of time, of getting used to things._

That's what he kept telling himself, over and over in his head. Like if he said it enough times, believed it hard enough everything would settle down. Everything would be okay.

That is why it left him slightly breathless when a glimpse of Heeseung had brought the entire world to a stand still. At first he'd been incredulous. Disbelieving. No way that it was actually his Heeseung casually chilling by the window seat. He had rubbed his eyes as if he was seeing an apparition. 

But no, when he opened his eyes the other boy was still there. He looked relaxed and cosy, his legs tucked under him in the way oh-so familiar to him. It had seemed too good to be true. 

"Earth to Sunghoon, hey you still with me?" 

Sunghoon blinked, snapping back to the present. A slightly amused Heeseung was staring at him expectantly.

"Oh, sorry, I just...um..." 

"You didn't hear a word of that did you?" Heeseung raised an exasperated eyebrow.

Sunghoon avoided his eyes guiltily. Heeseung huffed but he was looking at him in a fond kind of way. It made him feel tingly.

"I said, tell me what college you've lost. I have a hunch" Heeseung said, all mysterious.

"Seoul College for Performing Arts. What hunch?" Sunghoon asked, somewhat suspicious. At the same time he pulled out the wrinkled, tattered map from his front pocket and held it out for Heeseung to see.

Heeseung lifted a hand in an attempt to hide a grin. Sunghoon stared at him, ever the more confused.

"What are you laughing at hyung?"

"You, obviously. Sunghoon, first of all, that map is upside down" Heeseung informed him, "second, are you living in the 1900s or what. Why aren't you using a GPS?"

"Oh" Sunghoon scrambled to fix the map the right way around. Then he realised he had no idea which the right way was. Flushing scarlet, he peeked at Heeseung who was watching him curiously.

"Screw it," Sunghoon said, tossing the map unceremoniously into his pocket "I have no idea how to work these things. And my phone battery died just after I got on the train. So now I'm sort of...stranded."

Shame had him hanging his head like a sad puppy. This was so humiliating.

But then a soft hand was under his chin, gently lifting his head up. 

"Hey," Heeseung's voice and eyes were equally soft "it's okay. This is perfectly normal. First days are always a mess. So don't worry."

"I'm here now. I'll take take of it"

His voice carried a quiet confidence and Sunghoon felt all his misery drain away. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you, hyung" packing as much gratitude into his voice as possible.

"My hunch, I was right. You, my friend, have hit the jackpot" Heeseung announced dramaticly "because right now you are looking at your brand new student rep. Surprise!"

Sunghoon actually gasped, shining eyes almost reverant as he stared at his saviour.

"That's- that's-" he was at a loss for words, happiness tipping over into giddiness "amazing. Incredible. How did you know?"

Heeseung puffed out his chest, smug. "Because I'm awesome and intelligent."

Sunghoon laughed. "You are."

"I'll take you through the tour, you know, the usual drill. You just follow my lead and look gorgeous" 

Feeling a little flustered, Sunghoon nodded, not really knowing how to reply to this.

"But first, tell me this," Heeseung swung an arm around his shoulders "how do you feel about schnitzels?"

* * *

A couple of schitzels later, Sunghoon and Heeseung made their way through the city's winding streets, in no particular rush. 

Already, the world seemed like a better place. The sun shone bright and warm and birds sang pretty tunes to welcome them.

Also, it turned out that Heeseung made for an excellent guide. Sunghoon watched (slightly lovestruck) as Heeseung passionately pointed out every little detail he deemed important. He gave long, animated speeches about this café which served 'the coolest rainbow sundaes' or this meuseum which 'I swear has the world's tiniest dinosaur _ever_ ' and so on. 

He even went to the effort of pointing out the local pigeons and seagulls, very seriously waggling his finger to explain they were 'experienced food thieves' and to steer clear of these 'winged criminals'.

By the time they reached the college gates, Sunghoon felt like he was made of air. Light and free. 

"Alright, voilà" Heeseung said with jazz hands to the building "here you have it!"

The college compromised of several fancy looking buildings, each at least three stories tall. A jittery sensation took hold of him. Stupid nerves. But also admiration and wonder because this was the beginning of a new chapter in his life. And this time, he wasn't alone.

Heeseung sensed his gaze turned to lock eyes with him. They sparkled with so much warmth and joy. It brought back that strange fluttery feeling in his chest. 

"You ready?"

"Ready" he nodded, smile lighting up his entire face.

"Good. Let's go then." 

The outside garden was still overflowing with students, much to Sunghoon's delight. It meant he would be able to blend in without much effort. 

What surprised him was a different matter altogether. Someone in the crowd seemed to spot Heeseung and immediately yelled his name like a battle cry.

The shout seemed to act like a trigger. Sunghoon watched in vague horror as the entire student body turned made a bee-line straight for them. 

A glance at Heeseung revealed the older's set jaw and steely eyes.

"Heeseung hyung um..." Sunghoon began, pointing a timid finger at the quickly approaching mass "that's... that's a lot of people"

Heeseung nodded grimly "Yup."

Sunghoon cleared his throat "Why exactly are they running for us?"

"You'll see" Heeseung said "hold tight though. The last thing I want is to lose you in the rush"

Before Sunghoon could register the words, Heeseung's arm wrapped around his waist, securing him tightly to his side. Suddenly all Sunghoon could focus on was the protective hold. Outwardly he was a blushing mess but inside his head he was doing a little victory dance. Today was his luckiest day ever.

It took him another few seconds to register that they were now surrounded on all sides. The majority of the crowd looked to be freshmen. They all flocked around Heeseung like hungry baby chicks to their mother hen.

"...Jay I already handed you the timetable, it's hanging out your pocket look" Heeseung was saying with infinite patience "those of you actually missing the schedules, take the stairs to the second floor of building 3. There's a pile of them waiting there. The rest should make their way to your dorms. There's a list out there on the main noticeboard"

Sunghoon watched in awe as people dispersed with a dozen _thank you'_ s to Heeseung.

"Please proceed forward in orderly rows _only_. Sunoo, I'm talking to you" Heeseung scolded, refering to a baby-faced, smiley boy making a mad dash for stairs. At Heeseung's words, he immediately slowed down and mouthed sorry. 

Sunghoon vaguely wondered if his long lost crush had some kind of superpowers. He dealt with a dozen others like them with uncanny skill. This went on for a couple of minutes and by the end, Heeseung had single-handedly organised an entire junior year.

All while protectively anchoring a heart-eyed Sunghoon to his side.

When the last if the freshman disappeared, Heeseung finally allowed himself to breathe out a relieved sigh. He dragged a weary hand down his face before turning to look at him. His expression immediately brightened. Sunghoon glowed with pride.

"Sorry about that" Heeseung murmured, ruffling Sunghoon's hair "like I said, student rep. Tough job you know"

"That was amazing. You were amazing hyung, how did you manage all that?"

"All in a day's work?" Heeseung said, grinning "now, how about we get you sorted, like I promised"

"Oh," Sunghoon started "I forgot that I was a freshman too"

"You're lucky you have me then" Heeseung declared with an air of royalty, smile tugging at the corner of his lips "come, I'll give you a personal tour of the place first."

Sunghoon agreed enthusiastically. He secretly willed Heeseung to take as long as absolutely possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the softest fic i've ever written


	3. Chapter 3

** 3\. HEESEUNG **

The campus tour was turning out to be quite the experience. Apparently he'd underestimated the power of curiosity. In front of him, a wide-eyed Sunghoon animatedly admired every little detail they passed on their way. Everything, trimmed bushes included. It was like a whole new person compared to the lost, nervous boy from earlier. Now he ran around from one sight another, the picture of enthusiasm. 

The entire ordeal was so adorable that Heeseung actively made excuses to look away. Otherwise his heart started doing this wild, thundering thing. He'd been worried at first but now he was starting to realize it felt too good to be heart palpitations.

Anyway it made sense, all things considered. First days were always made special with the fresh novelty of things. By the time they rounded the corner to the outdoor grounds, Sunghoon had reached new levels of excitement. Especially when he caught sight of the life-sized doe statue in the middle of the poppies. Catching him off guard, he grabbed his hand to tug him forward.

_Handholdinghandsholdingholds–_

Heeseung meekly let him lead the way. With his soul floating somewhere above his head.

Sunghoon remained blissfully oblivious.

He snapped back when he finally registered an insistant pulling on his sleeve.

“Look, look at this!” Sunghoon was saying, gaze sparking with laughter, “he looks just like you hyung.”  
  
Heeseung frowned at the doe in question. Up close, it's rounded eyes glinted in the sunlight and seemed to look right into his soul. Straight to his gooey, melting core. Heeseung wrapped his jacket tighter around himself. Surely the thing couldn't see how far gone he was, right?

_It's a statue not an oracle, don't be dumb._

Giving himself a shake, he turned back to Sunghoon, who was still looking at him expectantly.

“Oh I don't know,” he mused, side eyeing the doe. “is a statue worthy of being named my look-alike? I think not.”

Sunghoon grinned in that heart-stopping way of his. “No what do you mean? It's so pretty. You're practically identical, see?”

_Sunghoon thought he was pretty?!£!?#!?_

“Haha, yeah” he replied weakly, hoping his mushiness wasn't too obvious. “Twins.”

Sunghoon gave a satisfied little nod before suggesting they take a walk on the pathway circling the gardens. He agreed immediately, knowing well how stunning the landscape became around this time of the year. On the way over, they continued lightly holding hands. Somehow it just felt like the most natural thing to do.

Around them, tiny pink petals swirled in time with the musical breeze. It was a wonder in itself, considering the cherry-blossoms stayed fixed in place for the better part of the year. Now they seemed to leap free, all at once. It sort of reminded him of snowfall, were it tinted soft shades of pink. The whole thing added a...well, _romantic_ touch to the scene.

Not to mention how well Sunghoon fit into the picture. It was proving harder by the second to avoid staring like an idiot. Every few seconds he would sweep his silky bangs back then shoot him a heart achingly pretty smile. Again and again, without explanation. No matter how fancy the facility, he seemed far more interested in Heeseung. Not even the ice-rink could distract him for very long.

“Alright what is it?” he said, finally giving in after Sunghoon did the thing for the 600th time (probably). At this rate his heart was going to leap out his chest.

“Hm? What's what?” Sunghoon blinked up at him innocently. He was starting to think he was doing it on purpose. No way did he not know how he was behaving, right?

Heeseung crossed his arms over his chest, at a loss. What was he supposed to say? Hey by any chance are you low-key flirting with me? Or is there something wrong with my face? None of which sounded remotely feasible.

In the end he ended up clearing his throat, trying for a poker face. This was all so unlike him. Normally this sort of thing would end in a fond pat on the cheek and that would be that.

Steeling himself he just–went for it. “I mean why in the world do you keep looking at me as if I've grown rainbow horns?” He spoke quickly before could he chicken out. Almost too quickly. Sunghoon didn't respond immediately so he thought maybe he hadn't heard.

Just when he was about to either play it off or flee, he didn't know which, Sunghoon stopped and turned to face him. Which was all well and good except now that million dollar smile now directly faced him.

Fantastic.

“I'm just really glad that you're here. It almost doesn't seem real.” Sunghoon made a sweeping gesture in his general direction. “I didn't mean to stare but I guess I've just been unconsciously making sure that it's actually you.”

Ok, wow, woah. That's not what he'd been expecting. He'd been waiting for him to say something like you have a bit of asparagus stuck in your teeth. That would have easier to come to terms with. A problem easily fixed. This, however, was so far out of his capabilities that his brain apparently short circuited. He ended up staring blankly, not the ideal response to such a declaration.

Definitely not the right thing to do because Sunghoon actually winced at the look on his face (Heeseung didn't even want to know). Just as quickly he began backtracking, convinced he'd breached some invisible boundary “I'm sorry, that was stupid, I don't know why I said that–”

His panicked rambling cut off as Heeseung grinned and reached out to clamp a hand over his lips.

“Hush, you didn't say anything wrong” he spoke earnestly, willing him to understand. “It's just that you're so sweet that my mind can't handle it sometimes.”

Sunghoon blinked at him, beautiful joy filling his gaze again. All of a sudden he became conscious of how close together they stood. Noses nearly touching. That and his hand still covered Sunghoon's lips. The warmth of them seeped into his own skin, a touch like velvet.

More surprising than all that though, was the fact that Heeseung didn't want to let go.

Tragically, they were made to bid farewell alll too soon. An inky blue blanket had descended over the sky without their noticing. Effectively signalling the end of day. Heeseung was very sorely tempted to keep Sunghoon to himself. But it really wouldn't make for a great impression on either of them so he made the sacrifice.

Not that it was easy. Apparently he wasn't the only one reluctant to leave. He resorted to lots of gentle but firm coaxing on his part to drag the Sunghoon back to his dorms. A feat in and of itself because he himself felt the urge to dig his heel in and stay put. 

When they finally made it to his door, it took all of Heeseung's self-control to bid Sunghoon goodnight. 

Literally, all of it.

The youngers drooping puppy eyes and rosebud pouts and adorable sweater-pawed waving definitely didn't make things any easier.

In fact, Sunghoon's entire existence felt like a tangible pull on him. The same way stars and moons held one another in the vast blackness of space. Incandescent, unwavering and–

Wait.

Since when had he begun thinking like...that. The kind of reverence he reserved solely for ramyeon–overtaken. This after one day with Sunghoon. 

Heeseung groaned, head falling against the door with a thud as realisation sunk in.

 _Whipped_ didn't even begin to cover it.

* * *

Feeling oddly refreshed, Heeseung glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand. It read 07:58 AM. For the first time in forever, he found the motivation to shake off his usual morning zombie state. Which meant he actually got up early. (For reasons that definitely didn't have anything to do with a certain raven-haired boy. Nope. Not at all.)

This was a rare occurrence. Like, rare rare. The once-in-a-blue-moon, unheard-of, busted-myth kind.

So really, he should've expected it when his roommate, Beomgyu, tackled him, apparently concerned for his life. Much to his dismay, his friend grabbed firm hold of his face, gaze scrutinizing.

Heeseung's protests were slightly muffled by two hands pressing in on his cheeks. “Dude, let go of my beautiful face!”

Beomgyu ignored him. “What's happened to you? Is it your head?” he asked, raising a fist to knock on his forehead. “Don't tell me you have a concussion? Or maybe a fever? Or–”

“Ow, hey!” Heeseung yelped, swatting at the offending hand. He quickly scrambled out of reach, a little intimidated by his friend's ferocity. “If I didn't have a concussion before, then you're going to give me one .”

Beomgyu scoffed, hands on hips like an exasperated mother. “Psh, don't be dramatic.”

“No.” Heeseung replied, just to be petty. “I'm fine, there isn't anything wrong with me. I promise okay. Prime health.”

“Now if you would kindly shove over so I can leave, thank you.”

Unexpectedly, the concern in his best friend's gaze dissipated, now convinced he wasn't in mortal danger. That was fast. Heeseung didn't know whether to feel grateful or insulted. Less surprisingly, Beomgyu didn't budge. In fact, he shifted slightly to further block the exit.

“Nuh-uh, not a chance.” Beomgyu said. “Not until you tell me what's going on. In Heeseung terms, this is the equivalent to getting up halfway through the night.”

“What I want to know is why.”

“Oh come on, you're exaggerating.” 

Beomgyu raised a single, judgemental eyebrow and fixed him with a Look.

Heeseung caved. “Alright, fine” he mumbled, picking at a stray string on his sleeve. “Maybe it is.”

It was true. Most mornings he'd stumble late to class, blurry eyed and haphazardly balancing too many books and even more coffee (the only thing that kept him functioning at such ungodly hours). Really, it was a miracle he'd made it past first semester. But the all the professors adored and fawned over him and usually all it took was an extra charming smile to get away with it.

“Yeah. So either something very very bad has happened or...” 

“Something unbelievably, next-level good, correct?”

Unbidden, an image of Sunghoon, sparkling eye and cherry lips, popped into his mind. 

Heeseung cleared his throat, warmth blossoming on his cheeks. “Wh-What? No, it's uhm–nothing.” 

Beomgyu leaned over to pinch his cheek, sunshine & smiles as he said, “You know you're ridiculously bad at lying, right?”

“What d'you mean–that’s–what, no?” 

Beomgyu nodded in mock sympathy and made himself comfortable against the door.

“....”

“...”

Goddammit all.

“Alright, fine, I'll tell you.” Heeseung sighed in resignation. “But if you gossip, I will toss your guitar off a cliff. Clear?”

Beomgyu nodded fervently. “Crystal.” 

“Alright so,” Heeseung started, shy all of a sudden. “There's this boy–”

A loud, high-pitched squeal cut him off almost instantly. The sound of Beomgyu having a heart-eyed seizure. 

“I KNEW IT! I CALLED IT! YOU'RE IN LO–!”

The rest was cut off as Heeseung moved at inhuman speeds to clamp a hand over his mouth. 

“Keep it down idiot!” he whisper-yelled, his ears straining for anything that might give away someone within hearing range. Thankfully, things seemed to be normal, casual chatter going on around them undisturbed. 

Relief came flooding in and it took a while for him to notice meek tapping against his forearm. Looking down, he saw apologetic eyes blinking up at him. Oh, right. Still had Beomgyu in a sort of head lock, palm pressed to mouth. Huh. This seemed to be becoming a habit. Heeseung reluctantly released his grip, still a little suspicious. Beomgyu rubbed at the nape of his neck sheepishly before he spoke.

“Sorry about that. Really,” he said, voice sincere and considerably lower. “I just got excited, I can't believe you've found yourself a boy before I did! Who knew!”

“Thanks,” Heeseung said, confused. Was that supposed to be a compliment or a diss? “I think?” 

In any case, Beomgyu didn't clarify. Instead he dragged him to a seat, cheerfully determined.

“Alright, I swear not to tell a soul, cross my heart and all,” he said, leaning in. “So tell me every last detail, go.”

Heeseung dutifully did so. He carefully recounted their surprise encounter at the bakery, leaving nothing out. Their happy coincidence, Sunghoon's honey smiles, fond childhood memories, touring campus, innocent hand holding, his own rush of joy, and the strange melting feeling when he'd had to say goodbye.

Beomgyu listened to every word, occasionally breaking in to clarify this and that but always fully attentive. When he finished, Heeseung held his breath and waited for the verdict.

Frustratingly, Beomgyu just leaned back and stared at him as if he'd just witnessed a butterfly breaking out of a cucoon. Now what was that supposed to mean?

“Well?” Heeseung urged, leg vibrating unconsciously. “I think...I think I'm starting to like him. I mean _like_ like, you know? I think I do. Already. Right?” Maybe he sounded a little desperate but whatever. It was absolutely vital to make sure. All their bickering aside, Beomgyu was the one who knew him best so he needed his opinion. Just to be sure.

Beomgyu's eyes widened a little more, disbelieving. A long, tense beat passed where they both just ogled at each other. Then his friend sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Exasperated on another level.

“You did not just ask me that.” he muttered, voice strained as if the universe was testing his patience. “Please say you're kidding.”

Heeseung frowned, anxiety growing with each passing second. “No? I'm not? Hurry and tell me.”

Beomgyu raised his palms to the heavens. “Yes, my foolishly oblivious friend, you like him,” he said, “You talk about him like a Renaissance artist about his precious paintings. Obviously you like him, like _a lot_. An exuberant amount”

_Oh my God._

“Oh my God,” Heeseung said, realising. “You're right. You're so right, I do. I _do_ like him a lot.”

Beomgyu shook his head, quizzical. “Why are you like this?”

The words sounded faraway because now Heeseung's mind was taking a while to catch up with reality. It was a lot to take in. It hit him hard, this new found attraction. In a good way, but still. Sure, he'd considered it a possibility last night but it was another thing altogether to have his suspicions confirmed. 

“Okay...” Heeseung breathed out, tentatively grappling with the idea, “Okay, so now what? What comes next?” 

Beomgyu tapped a finger on his chin, eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he looked him up and down. Feeling oddly exposed, Heeseung squared his shoulders and tried to look braver than he felt.

“Well, logically speaking, the next step is to see if Sunghoon likes you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live :') Sorry for not having uploaded in so long you guys, life has been hectic busy recently. I've tried making this chapter a little longer and wholesome to try make up for it. Plus Beomgyu! He snuck into the story without me realising. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> To all you people who leave kudos and especially those of you that leave comments or bookmarks, know that you're my only motivation to continue this. Seriously, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

** 4\. SUNGHOON  **

Sunghoon was stupidly, helplessly in love.

The pure kind of love nurtured for as long as he could remember. There was not a shred of doubt in his mind about it. It was the the simple, unchangeable truth. 

Had been since his first day at kindergarten. When his mother tricked him, saying they were going to an art camp together. Instead, he found himself facing an entire class of blank, unfamiliar faces–watercolors and paintbrushes still clutched tight to his chest in a death grip, as if they could save him.

When he'd stumbled in, trembling like a newborn fawn on shaky legs, most kids had pointed their chubby fingers and snickered. 

It was Heeseung who stood and shushed them without hesitation. Who approached him first, dark eyes turned like melted chocolate with warmth–they shone with calm determination that belied his age even then.

Heeseung who pushed everything else aside to comfort him–to dance around and pull funny faces like it was the most important duty in the world. Kept at it until Sunghoon's tears eventually gave way to watery laughter. 

From the moment he'd slipped his hand into Sunghoon's paint splattered one, he'd known.

Little though he was, it didn't take much to recognise the special rarity of the bond silently forged.

Being born in the same hometown as one's soulmate had it's perks. Through the years, he'd witnessed the very same incandescent kindness grow stronger. Every adult in town belatedly adopted him while all the kids trailed around him like baby ducklings. Sunghoon was no exception. His younger self would imagine his golden boy as a wingless angel who had yet to realise his true identity. So really, falling for Heeseung simply couldn't be helped.

The Earth revolved around the sun and Sunghoon loved Heeseung.

In some part of his mind, he understood that Heeseung saw him mostly as a little kid (although technically, he was only a year younger). He'd taken him under his wing for the same reason. To protect and care for.

He supposed it should have been a terrible pain, knowing full well that his feelings might never be returned. And in some ways, it did sting, like when his braver classmates blatantly flirted with Heeseung, who, in all his boundless compassion never thought to brush them off.

And yet, for the most part, even that didn't bother him too much. Nothing could overshadow the fact that Heeseung spent the most time with him among all his masses of friends. A source of endless pride to him. So he barked in all his affection. Little things, like when they shared the same umbrella and still ended up sodden to the bone. Or when they messily slurped ramen in a bet to see who'd finish quickest. Or when Heeseung patiently corrected his dance routine.

How he never gave up on him, even when he himself lost hope sometimes.

No, the true pain came one summer a few years later. When Heeseung won a scholarship to a dance academy up in Seoul. When he had to leave.

Apparently he'd caught the eye of staff hired to cast young talent at the school musical. Not that it should have come as a surprise. Even back he'd made a habit of out performing his peers. A perfectionist down to every last detail.

He was to leave within the month.

Sunghoon's lovingly planned summer bucket list flew out the window, just like that. The word crushed had never before seemed so real as in that final week. He'd spent it in a sort of don't-let-this-be-real daze. The night before he left, he sobbed like some internal dam had broken. At the train station, he'd clung to Heeseung like his life depended on it. In his heart, he knew it was his dream and so in the end, he let him go.

For the longest time after, he thought that the distance between them would finally dissipate the ever present ball of adoration in his chest. That sweet childhood memories would eventually fade and become nothing more than quiet nostalgia. Waited for the day with equal parts dread and impatience.

It never came.

If anything, it had only amplified his feelings a tenfold. The separation taught him just how necessary of a presence he'd occupied in his life. It never never failed to astonish him just how accustomed he'd become to Heeseung's ridiculous Dad jokes or the sound of his sunshine laughter. Hell, he even missed that leopard print beanie he wore for half a year at a time. Without which his world seemed a little more grey.

Ever since he'd left, Sunghoon felt a deep, gnawing regret eat at his nerves. A little, persistent nagging in his head which left him wondering if anything might be changed if he weren't a such a coward back then. Maybe if he had summoned his courage earlier to tell him just how much he meant to him. Confessed. Maybe then things would have turned out different.

Sure, he could have rejected him in that same soft, sweet manner of his. But at least then he'd have known. At least then he wouldn't have to live with this maddening _what if._ hanging over his head. Besides, if worst came to worst, he could've simply played it off as a light-hearted joke.

Up until a few days ago when he'd rediscovered Heeseung by world class luck. All of a sudden nothing was too late. He'd been granted the chance to rewrite their story. A chance he didn't plan to waste again

But not without a little help this time.

“So you're telling me you've fallen head over heels for the college's most eligible senior who also happens to be your childhood sweetheart and now you want us to help you two get together. Is that it?”

Sunghoon groaned from where he lay sprawled across Taeyun's bed, burying his head into a pillow. "Don't. It sounds even worse when you say it like that." His voice came out muffled and warbly even to his own ears.

This entire situation was mortifying on so many levels. Yesterday, he'd made up his mind to tell his friends everything going on in the past while. Well, almost everything, he kept the sappy details to himself because privacy.

Because 1. his own emotions felt like a woollen tangle inside a high-speed blender so he obviously wasn't getting anywhere by himself and 2. they would break his bones if he didn't tell them. True best friends, you know the way.

So here they were, gathered in a sort of loose triangle at the place they'd self-declared as headquarters i.e. Taehyun's room since his roommates were never there.

“Honestly, I don't see what's stopping you. You're saying you regret not fessing up back then but also, that you can't possibly do it now.” Jay questioned, dipping his fries in unhealthy amounts of ketchup. ”Why not just, I don't know, shoot your shot?”

“It's not that simple anymore.” Sunghoon replied, pacing up and down nearly wearing a hole into the carpet. “We were just kids back then. It wouldn't have been as big of a deal as it would be now.

“There's so much more hanging on the line.”

 _So much more to lose_ is what he didn't say. What if he made things awkward between them. In the short couple of days he'd spent here, Heeseung's very presence in his life made up a large portion of his happiness. Settling into college had been so much easier with his dedicated guidance. He'd showed him all the best lunch spots, explained his timetable step by step and even given him a detailed speech on how to deal with the extra cranky professors roaming the halls. Nearly every time they bumped into each other, Heeseung made the time to chat with him, despite his doubtless heavy schedule.Their conversations were smooth and content and the mere chance of introducing any sort of rigidity scared him. A lot.

“Even still, you have to at least try.” Taehyun said, maddening logical even in situations like this. How the guy kept his cool in fire or storm, he'd never know. “If you sit here whining and groaning then nothing's going to happen. For definite.”

“What he said.” Jay agreed in between bites. “Besides, weren't you the one who said you wouldn't be caught dead chickening out for the hundredth time?”

Sunghoon chucked a badly aimed pillow in his general direction. That was a sore spot and he knew it. Jay dodged it easily, sticking his tongue out in response.

“I said that I'd _try_ not to back out this time. Emphasis on try.” he fired back. Then deflated a little, realising how pathetic that sounded.“But yeah, I guess.”

“What are you waiting for then? You aren't getting any younger and neither are we.” Jay spoke in the same blunt, direct way he always did. Like a damned bulldozer.

“Also,I don't think I can handle listening to your gross pining for much longer. Pull your shit together bro.”

“Thanks for that inspiring Ted Talk Jay. Almost teared up there.” Sunghoon dead panned, eyes drilling holes into his friends stupid blond head.

Jay, being Jay, only smirked and raised a chip in salute, mighty pleased with himself.

Taehyun, who'd been watching their back and forth with a sort of lazy contempt jumped to his feet. 

“Quit bickering,” he demanded, eyeballing them both as if to see whether they'd challenge his authority. Neither Jay nor himself had a death wish so they shut it.

Satisfied, Taehyun clapped his hands together, a scarily determined look entering his eyes. “Get up, both of you. We have work to do.”

“Right, enough talk. To his astonishment, Jay actually stopped eating and joined Taehyun. “Let's go get your man.”

Every single nerve in his body seemed to electrify all at once. Surely they didn't mean–

“What, now? Like right now?”

“Yes, what else?” Jay replied, not in the slightest bit concerned that his friend might start hyperventilating any second now. “If we wait around then some chick's gonna snatch him up in no time. I mean, this is _Lee Heeseung_ we're talking about, come on.”

At that his heart seized. Taehyun read the look on his face and took it as his cue to get him moving.

“Not gonna happen.” he said, reaching out to take one arm. Jay took the other. Sunghoon was too shaken to realise what was happening until he was being heaved upright. “Not if we get him first.”

“No, but... I'm not ready yet. Mentally or otherwise.” Sunghoon pleaded, a hint of desperation entering his voice as his friends physically dragged him forth.

“Sure you are. You know what they say, there's no time like the present.” Taehyun said, cheerfully persistent as he tugged at his arms. 

“Exactly.” Jay chimed in, steering him forward from behind – inching dangerously close to the door now. “Besides, you don't exactly need to launch into the big I-L-Y. Just make a move, however small.”

“I don't know how.” Sunghoon whined, clinging onto the door's handle for dear life. Barely by three fingers at this point. Since when had these two gotten so strong, what the hell? “Like, at all. No idea whatsoever.”

They didn't so much as bat an eyelid.

“I'm sure you'll figure it out on the way.”

* * *

Which is how he ended up on the stands outside seniors dance studio, waiting on Heeseung to finish up. To either side of him, Jay and Taehyun pressed up against him like a sandwich.They held him prisoner, fully convinced he would run away at the first given opportunity. Sunghoon had tried multiple times to brush them off but they remained stubborn in their lack of faith in his bravery.

Not that they were wrong but still. It wasn't very encouraging.

“I can't believe you're making me do this.” he whined for the nth time. Just to make himself feel a bit better at this point.

"It's is for your own good. You'll thank us later." Jay said, patting his back in false sympathy. Then he thought about it. "Maybe. Hopefully. There's at a least fifty-fifty chance either way."

Taeyun gave Jay a withering glare. "Shut up Jay. You'll be fine Sunghoon, head up, come on."

"Just remember, keep it simple and play it cool."

Sunghoon made a non-committal sound in response. Unfortunately, his mind had decided now would be a good time to start imagining all the ways this could go wrong. A dozen scenarios played on loop in his head, each one more nightmarish than the last.

What if he took one look at him and headed the opposite direction? What if he froze up and ended up just standing there? What if–

“Heads up, hot senior at nine o’clock.”

Sunghoons head snapped up fast enough to give him whiplash. Wincing, he rubbed his poor neck.

It hurt but just then, all his attention was focused elsewhere. On a single chestnut coloured head amongst the stream of students pouring out the main hall.

Oh.

Wow.

Lord have mercy on him – Heeseung couldn't have looked more attractive if he tried. Today he'd donned black sport joggers with a matching button-up t-shirt but _left three buttons undone._ At his neckline, it exposed just the right amount of glistening, tanned skin. Not to mention _collarbone_. Slightly damp curls fell just short of his eyes, currently upturned to half-mooned crescents as he laughed at something his friend said. Everything about him glowed, from the healthy flush dusting his cheeks to his strawberry tinted lips. Those lips just looked so soft and pretty –

_No, stop. Not a good time for this._

Now was not the time to be staring at lips. He'd been meaning to do something. There was something he needed to do but what was it?

“Snap out of it Park Sunghoon. Now.”

A sharp nudge accompanied the warning from Taehyun, who was giving him look that yelled _'get a hold of yourself or else '_

In any case, it was enough to finally break him out of his trance. Jay waved an impatient hand in Heeseung's direction, silently telling him to get a move on already.

Drawing in a sharp breath, Sunghoon summoned all his courage to call for him. “Heeseung hyung! Over here!”

It came out sounding far quieter than he meant it to. More like an ambitious squeak. About to give the pitiful "yell" another try, inhaling a large lungful of air – but just then, Heeseung's gaze flicked over to him by some miracle. Almost immediately, his whole face relaxed into a soft smile. He took his friend, Beomgyu (?) by the arm and proceeded to drag him towards where they were seated.

Now confronted with Heeseung's unreal visuals close up, thoughts and words were becoming increasingly harder to form.

Luckily Heeseung greeted them first with a friendly wave, urging his friend to do the same.

“Hoonie! Hi again, fancy meeting you out here! Just when I'd been thinking of you.” he spoke, tone light and jovial. Completely unaware of just how breathless one of his smiles made on him. And he'd been thinking about him? What about?

Before he could question it, Heeseung turned to his friends, his ready people-person skills taking over.

“And you two must be Jay and Taehyun, right?” he asked, smiling warmly. “Sunghoon talks about you all the time, it's really good to finally meet you properly. Beomgyu, say hi.”

Still a little off balance, he almost missed the look of helpless adoration on Beongyu's face who's gaze caught on Taehyun as if under hypnosis. So unaware of his surroundings that it took him a few seconds to respond. Taehyun missed it all together, having dipped into a polite bow. Typical.

Sunghoon looked between the pair a few times, a giddy little smile taking form in his features. There was definitely something there, a particular energy just beginning to develop. Looked like he wouldn't be the only one involved in romantic endeavors anymore. Good.

But back to more personal concerns, he had yet to “make a move”. Taking in a deep breath, he tried to subtly shake off the nerves threatening to overcome him. Breathe. No big deal. He had this.

_Keep it simple. Play it cool._

_“_ Can you get me a coffee” his words came out in a rush, tripping over one another and entirely in the wrong order. Sunghoon flushed crimson, mentally cringing harder than he'd ever cringed before. That had sounded more like a threat than flirtation. “No, wait, sorry, I meant, could _I_ get _you_ a coffee? Or tea?...or something? If you want, you don't have to, obviously– ” 

_No, no stop talking. Just stop._

Humiliated beyond belief, Sunghoon squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for the grass beneath him to open and swallow him up. End his misery.

Coffee or tea. That was the best his brain could come up with, really? He had no game. Like none whatsoever. Zero, zip.

He didn't even _like_ coffee. Or tea.

It took him a long time time to open his eyes again, and only because the “subtle” tapping on his back was reaching a ferocious intensity. (Damn it Jay.)

But to his surprise, only his friends looked horrified. Jay mouthed “ _are you kidding me?”,_ and then; _“are you stupid?”_

For once in his life, he couldn't think of a biting reply back. 

Anyway, it looked like Beomgyu hadn't even heard him. Because he still hadn't stop staring at Taehyun, who miraculously still hadn't caught on because he was more preoccupied with Sunghoon's stupidity. Go figure.

And, although almost afraid to look, a glance at Heeseung revealed...huh. Hard to tell but it definitely wasn't disgust. Or pity. Or anything negative at all. He was actually smiling, in a genuine, non-mocking way.

A faint spark of hope ignited in his chest. 

Maybe, just maybe, he hadn't blown it.

In fact, if he had to bet, he'd say Heeseung's expression might be something like...endeared? Charmed even?

“I would love that,” Heeseung said, reaching out his hand to intertwine their fingers together. “Besides, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a long time now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little trip down memory lane and it looks like things are finally really going somewhere. I won't say exactly where, but definitely somewhere. ( ͡≖ ͜ʖ ͡≖)
> 
> Last chapter, I nearly suffered a mini-heart attack because I went to edit a single sentence and somehow ended up deleting the entire chapter. Which is a low, even for me. Long story short, my back-up saved me from ruination. But! I couldn't salvage the lovely comments (╥﹏╥)
> 
> I'm a disgrace, I know. I think @rosydoyoungs was one of the people who's super sweet comment got deleted. If you see this by any chance, know that your encouraging words made my day and I'm sorry for my technological idiocy~


End file.
